


On the couch

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Someone gets all dom over someone else on the couch.





	On the couch

Tsuyoshi's skin was hot. Was he sweating a little? Too much? His whole body frozen stiff. Kimura was on his lap. Straddling him on his couch. Tan hand on his shoulder, thumb lightly running up and down his throat. Just enough pressure to make him  _ very _ aware it was there. Lips nibbling on his ear, pulling on his earring gently. He gulped as fingers played along his waistband. Slipping up his shirt, his skin trembled at the touch.

“What’s up? You’re so tense. Did you not want this?” Takuya’s voice was soft in his ear. Slightly concerned. “You can tell me no. It's fine.”

“NO!” Tsuyoshi barked, startling the other man. “I mean yes!” Takuya’s eyes squinted, lips parted, trying to process exactly what he was supposed to do. Tsuyoshi's eyes grew panicked, hands darting up to the sides of Takuya’s head. Dragging him back in to smash his lips against his. That was all the older man needed to know. Tongue flicking between Tsuyoshi's lips. Their kiss deepened. Arms relaxing around that strong neck. Fingers curled in that long hair. It was soft and felt good on his hands. It got so fierce the pair slipped to the side. Tsuyoshi landing with his back on the cushions. Letting out a small oomph. Finally they parted to catch their breath.

Strands of hair tickled his cheeks. Those bright, brown eyes holding him in place. He felt trapped by them. It was a thrill that shot right to the area that matters most. 

“I do want this.” Eyes screwed shut for courage. He didn’t think he could admit it to Takuya’s face. Lips gently kissed each of his eyelids.

“I got that when you grabbed me and tried to suck my face off.” Tsuyoshi's face burned as he opened his eyes, but the smile that greeted him made his heart flutter. Takuya kissed his chin, along his jaw, and started on his neck. He took more time here, dragging his teeth along the hot skin. Thickly licking the bouncing adam’s apple as he ground his hips into the man under him. “I want to lick and kiss and  _ bite _ every square inch of you.” Takuya growled softly, ripping off Tsuyoshi's shirt and attacking his collar bone. 

He wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands. Ending up with one bent back and holding onto the couch arm tightly. The other gripping Takuya’s shoulder. Fingers splayed over his skin. Fingertips brushing that loose hair. He heard the couch arm creak a little when Takuya lavishly licked one of his nipples. A small involuntary shudder of pleasure made his hips jump up as if shocked with a quick jolt. A small yelp escaped his throat, his other nipple had been licked the same way with the addition of a possessive hand palming between his legs.

Deft fingers pulled at his waistband, dragging his pants down slowly. Just enough for his hardness to pop free. Tsuyoshi gulped as Takuya’s lips kissed down his chest. Stopping at his belly button. Gently kissing it as Takuya took Tsuyoshi in hand. Eyes looking up as he started to stroke. Tongue darting out, imitating exactly what he was going to do to Tsuyoshi later. Timing the dips of his tongue with the strokes he made on the other man’s cock. 

The creak of the couch arm as Tsuyoshi's fingers dug into the fabric made Takuya smile. The slight pain from the fingers digging into his shoulder. Increasing as his thumb swiped over the sensitive head. The slit already leaking. Tsuyoshi's breath was ragged and heavy. His face hot and red, watching as Takuya’s tongue flicked over his dripping tip. Lungs tight as his cock was covered in gentle kisses.  A slow lick from root to tip. Tsuyoshi's fingers hurt with how hard he was squeezing the cloth couch arm.

Basking in the hot suction around his sensitive bits. Slow, steady, moaning at the teeth grazing his skin. Tsuyoshi couldn’t tell how much time had past. Too absorbed in those lips.

“Ki-Ki-Kimura…” moaning, tummy twitching, but a deft hand squeezed him tight.

“No, no, not yet.” Takuya had a lopsided grin. Turning Tsuyoshi's hips slowly. Lips trailing along his hips as he Takuya settled him face down. Nipping harshly at the cute butt presented to him. Snuggling his nose in those cheeks. 

Tsuyoshi hid his face, he couldn’t believe the position he was literally in. Muffling the noises that were escaping. Slippery fingers poked and pushed inside slowly. He loved this part, the stretching, the slight burn, it ramped up his anticipation. Exploring inside him, finding the hot button they were looking for. Tsuyoshi jolted with pleasure and then pain from hitting his head on the hard part of the couch arm. Holding his skull in his hands as it throbbed in pain, listening to that loud laugh he loved as those fingers brushed inside over and over. He was dizzy but not quite sure if it was from the stinging or the satisfaction building slowly and tightly behind his balls.

Fingers curled tight around the base of his manhood again. He wasn’t allowed to cum yet. Takuya still had a bit more playing to do. Something thicker and more pleasurable pushed in Tsuyoshi's backdoor. Panting, nails digging into the cushions fabric as he was split open. Takuya’s hands cradled the hips in front of him. Biting his own lip as he watch his cock slowly sink inside. Letting out the breath he had realized he was holding when he was completely squeezed inside. Resting for a moment, knowing the man under him would have to adjust. But he didn’t give the younger man long. Slowly at first, pulling in and out. Making sure everything was slick and working. Quickly working up to a rhythmic snap of his hips. The room silent but for their heavy breathing and the loud slapping of skin. Takuya was lost inside his partner. Jaw slack, eyes unfocused turned towards the ceiling. Focused on that hot, tight grip. Readjusting his stance meant now he was pressing that button over and over. A small whine with each hit brought Takuya back into focus and his usual fixation roaring back to life.

A body landed above him. Tsuyoshi was unable to think about anything but the cock filling his wanting flesh till that moment. Crying out as teeth dug into his neck hard. Pinning him like some sort of prey. Prey he was more than happy to be. His cock ached, swollen and dripping. Earlier he had constantly felt like he would cum any minute,  now he was begging too but his body wouldn't cooperate. 

Roughly he was pulled up, barely able to process the mumbled words.

“I want to see your face.” For a quick moment his body was aching and empty. Then fireworks as he was slid back into. Somehow they had reversed positions from the beginning. Tsuyoshi now bouncing on Takuya’s lap. The older man pulling him in for a sloppy, rough kiss. Thrusting up hard. Tsuyoshi wanted to cum, one of his hands trying to go to his cock. But he was stopped.

“No. That's not allowed.” Struggling to get his hand free. Trying to cheat and lean forward, trying to get the friction he desired from the bare chest in front of him. Grinding against it as he rode this beautiful beast. So close he just needed one thing to push him over. Anything. He needed to fall off that edge. 

Takuya stilled thier hips, holding himself deep inside. Moaning as he felt the shiver of orgasm and the twitch of his cock as it pumped out his desire. That was all Tsuyoshi needed, leaning back a little and letting loose all over Takuya’s chest. A good clear line where it shot up past his nipple. The rest dribbling slowly down Tsuyoshi's shrinking cock. Foreheads knocking together as the two men suddenly felt exhausted, holding one another as their hearts came down from pounding painful under their skin. Takuya carefully started to cover Tsuyoshi's face in kisses. Corner of his eye, his nose, edge of his lips, along his jaw, square on the chin, to settle on his earring. Mouth playing with it more to relax than to cause pleasure. 

They stayed like this for awhile, Basking in the comfortable after glow. Till Takuya finally broke the silence.

“God, we're gross. Where’s the shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting at some different pairs than I usually do. Feedback appreciated!


End file.
